Inolvidable
by Ilisia Brongar
Summary: "- Da igual, el caso es que, aun en el remoto caso de que no los encontremos, pero los vamos a encontrar – volvió a asegurarle – Se acordarán de ti. /- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? / - Porque eres inolvidable, Hermione – la chica se ruborizó y miró a la arena – Por muchos obliviates que realicen a cualquiera que te conozca, nadie podría olvidarse de ti."


**Inolvidable**

Ron la vio caminar por la orilla. El sol del atardecer bailaba en su piel dorada. Él no aguantaba el calor, pero haría lo que fuese por verla sonreír de nuevo y por no tener que volver a su casa, donde los rostros demudados por la incredulidad y el pavor iban y venían como espíritus vagabundos. De momento le gustaba observarla. Ver cómo acercaba sus pies hasta el agua templada del mediterráneo, cómo los dejaba mojarse, y cómo, arrepentida por haber sucumbido a un placer mundano, se retiraba. Su pelo bailaba mecido por lo que parecía la música de una danza a la luz del fuego y sus ojos miraban al horizonte, seguramente pensando dónde podría buscarlos. Porque ya había pasado casi un mes desde que, al volver a su casa, se encontró con la desagradable noticia de que sus padres la habían vendido y se habían ido a vivir a otro lugar. Al parecer, el dinero que habían ahorrado para pagar la educación superior de su hija ya no tenía una utilidad manifiesta, porque supuestamente ya no tenían hija, y por ello decidieron irse de allí y cogerse una jubilación adelantada. Esto la había matado. Había sido complicado para ella volver e imaginar que no la reconocerían, pero por lo menos, bajo un adecuado y poderoso contrahechizo y con persistencia y paciencia, podría recuperarlos. Ahora ya ni si quiera sabía dónde estaban.

Había buscado en el registro de la propiedad, habían repartido _confundus_ entre personas de la administración _muggle_, pero nadie parecía saber dónde se habían metido los Granger. Entonces Hermione comenzó a pensar que quizá les habían hecho algo antes de que todo terminase y aunque todos y cada uno de los Weasley y los demás que solían pasar por la Madriguera a visitarlos la habían asegurado que si así fuese ya lo sabrían, ella seguía manteniendo esa cara demudada por el horror y esos ojos tristes que él tanto odiaba. Y entonces, sabiendo que su familia había viajado tanto, Ron la propuso ir a buscarlos. Habían estado en Francia, país que Hermione aseguraba que su madre amaba, pero no los habían encontrado. Ahora estaban en España, donde vivía una tía suya, y de momento no tenían suerte. Ron la había convencido para que se tomasen ese día de descanso.

Estaba más delgada y, aunque el Sol de la costa mediterránea había tostado su piel, parecía apagada. Y allí se encontraban ahora, en una pequeña cala al sur de los Pirineos, casi en la frontera con Francia. Ella se paseaba por la orilla mirando hacia el mar y él la esperaba en la sombra que ofrecía una pared de piedra, con la última carta de Harry en la mano. Su amigo también estaba preocupado y mantenía la guardia allí, en Inglaterra, por si de pronto llegaba alguna noticia de los señores Granger.

Ron se levantó, metió la carta en el diminuto bolsito de cuentas de Hermione y fue hacia la horilla con ella. A su lado, él parecía de leche y ella de un bonito color canela.

- ¿No vas a meterte?

Hermione giró la cabeza hacia él, con una sonrisa agradecida, una sonrisa que mantenía cada día desde que Ron le había dicho que iría a donde fuese con ella. Tenía los ojos entornados por el sol y uno de ellos estaba guiñado del todo con gracia. El pelo volaba tras de sí con la brisa y un mechón se coló en la comisura de su boca. Ron alzó la mano y se lo apartó, acariciándole en la retirada la mejilla.

Hermione Granger ya no era ninguna niña con pelo enmarañado y dientes largos. Con aquel traje de baño se realzaba cada curva de su joven cuerpo. Pero Ron ya había reparado en ese cambio hacía bastante tiempo, cuando Lavender y él comenzaron a salir, incluso cuando ella le dijo a Harry que estaba más atractivo que nunca. Ron hacía mucho tiempo que se había fijado en la redondez de sus pechos, la prominencia de sus caderas y su suave piel color ámbar. Y ahora, con el sol relamiendo la miel líquida de sus ojos y las pequeñas pequitas que le habían salido en la piel, Ron pensó que no había nada más bonito en el mundo.

- Vamos a encontrarlos. – Aseguró, bajando su mano hasta la cadera de la chica y arrimándolo a él.

- ¿Y si no los encontramos? ¿Y si nunca llegan a saber que tuvieron una hija? - Inquirió con angustia elevando la cara para mirarle.

- Hermione, siete de cada diez personas a las que les realizan hechizos modificadores de la memoria terminan recordando finalmente por pequeñas cosas – comentó sin apartar la vista de sus ojos aún entrecerrados – Puede que algún día tu madre vaya al médico y le digan que tiene huellas de haber tenido un hijo o que de pronto algo les recuerde a ti.

- ¿Cómo sabes eso? – preguntó esbozando una sonrisa sorprendida por su alusión a la medicina muggle y curiosa por sus conocimientos.

- Lo leí. - Hermione enarcó una ceja y se separó mínimamente de él, que sonrió mirando al mar un momento, sacando la lengua y pasándosela por los labios. - Después de tanto tiempo a tu lado ciertas cosas se pegan.

- Sí, aunque han hecho falta siete años.

- Da igual, el caso es que, aun en el remoto caso de que no los encontremos, pero los vamos a encontrar – volvió a asegurarle – Se acordarán de ti.

- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro?

- Porque eres inolvidable, Hermione – la chica se ruborizó y miró a la arena – Por muchos _obliviates _que realicen a cualquiera que te conozca, nadie podría olvidarse de ti.

- Ron… - masculló mirándolo, pidiéndole con vergüenza que parase.

El pelirrojo se acercó y le dio un ligero beso en los labios. Hermione alzó los brazos y los anudó en su cuello, acariciándole perezosamente el pelo de la nuca.

- ¿Por qué no nos relajamos de verdad? Mañana ya tendremos tiempo de pensar a dónde ir y qué hacer.

La chica asintió, con una felicidad amarga rebosando su corazón. Si algo sabía con certeza es que, aunque no encontrase a sus padres, jamás estaría sola. Ron estaría siempre a su lado, igual que Harry.

- ¿Por qué no… nos bañamos un rato?

De pronto la agarró por los muslos y se la echó al hombro. Hermione gritó de alegría y sorpresa y le dio un par de puñetazos flojos en la espalda, pero Ron, con una bestial sonrisa, comenzó a correr por el agua hasta que esta le llegó por la pantorrilla y entonces la dejó bajar resbalando por su cuerpo. El agua le llegaba a ella por la entrepierna y la piel se le puso de gallina.

- Fantasma.

- Preciosa – susurró.

Hermione frunció el cejo sonriendo, intentando parecer enfadada pero sin conseguirlo, mientras Ron se acercaba a ella y la apretaba fuertemente por la cintura, dejando que el agua los acunase.

- Te quiero – masculló.

- Y yo a ti.

* * *

**Aquí os dejo una cosilla que escribí hace ya mucho pero que no había sacado a la luz por ser parte de un fic inédito que quizá algún día me anime a subir. Espero que os guste y que aunque no sea así me dejéis un review diciéndomelo! **

**Saludos enormes,**

**Ilisia Brongar**

**PD: os dejo el user de twitter donde anuncio nuevos caps e historias y donde comento chorradas varias (IlisiaBrongar)**


End file.
